herofandomcom-20200223-history
Team Dai-Gurren
Team Dai-Gurren is the name of the team Kamina formed when he came to the surface. It was originally called Team Gurren but Kamina changed it after Kittan and many other members joined in Episode 7. It is also called the Dai-Gurren Brigade. History Team Gurren was first formed by Kamina in Jeeha Village. At the time, it was made up of a few boys from the village, as well as Simon and Kamina (and Boota), who tried various attempts at getting to the surface. Simon and Kamina (accompanied by Yoko) later reached the surface, and traveled to Littner Village. There, Kamina stole a Gunmen from a Beastmen, and left to find the Gunmen base, along with Yoko and Leeron as the newest members of Team Gurren. Along the way, Team Gurren met the Black siblings, but they refused to join, preferring to hunt Beastmen on their own terms. Later on, Rossiu, Gimmy and Darry from Adai Village joined Team Gurren, and it made its way to a local hot springs resort. There, the Team Gurren met the female members of the Black Siblings once again. The resort turned out to be a massive Gunmen, and so the Black Siblings and Team Gurren worked together to defeat them, acquiring the mysterious Old Coco as a new member during the chaos. After the incident, Viral and the Dai-Gunzan met Team Dai-Gurren, and Gurren Lagann fought the fortress Gunmen. Simon and Kamina were almost defeated by the Dai-Gunzan, but were rescued by Dayakka's personalized Gunmen. The rest of Team Dai-Gurren were rescued from a group of Ganmen by Kittan, the eldest Black Sibling, who also had a custom Gunmen . Simon was able to trick the Dai-Gunzan and collapse it into the bottom of a gorge, and returned to find that people had heard of Kamina stealing a Gunmen, copied him, and assembled to join the team. They later managed to steal the Dai-Gunzan (albeit at the cost of Kamina's life), and it became the new base of operations for the team. Led by Simon, they decided to go to Teppelin and defeat the Spiral King. From that point on, many others have joined Team Dai-Gurren, including Nia, and a large force of humans, who saw Simon's success in defeating Divine General Guame, joined their offensive against Teppelin. Insignia The symbol of Team Dai-Gurren is a flaming red skull with Kamina's signature orange glasses. However, after the timeskip, most members wear a simple 5-pointed star, as they have become key members of the Earth's new government. High-ranked members wear two stars in their chest, and Simon, being the commander-in-chief, wears three. Members Team_daigurren_in_part_1.jpg Minor_characters.jpeg *Simon: Leader, Lagann pilot *Kamina: Founder, Former leader and Gurren pilot *Yoko Littner: Sniper/long ranged specialist, Dayakkaiser/Yoko M Tank pilot *Nia Tepplin: Cook, Solvernia pilot (movie only) *Viral: Gurren pilot (post timeskip) *Lordgenome: Bio Computer (post timeskip) *Rossiu Adai: Gurren Pilot (pre-timeskip) *Kittan Bachika: Second-in-Command, King-Kittan pilot *Leeron Littner: Main technician, Coordination and Communication *Dayakka Littner: Dayakkaiser pilot/Captain of Dai-Gurren/Captain of Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren *Gimmy Adai and Darry Adai: Grapearl pilots (post timeskip), Gurren-Lagann pilots (epilogue) *Kiyoh Littner/Bachika: Control Room, Dayakkaiser pilot *Kinon Bachika: Control Tower, Radar Monitor *Kiyal Bachika: Control Room, Kiyalunga Pilot *Zorthy Kanai: Sozoshin pilot *Iraak Coeega: Ainzer pilot *Kid Coeega: Kid Knuckle pilot *Jorgun and Balinbow Bakusa: Twin Boukun pilots *Makken: Moshogun pilot *Attenborough Cortitch: Gunner *Tetsukan Littner: Monitoring the Condition of Ship *Gabal Docker: Steering and Maneuvering *Leite Jokin: Engineer *Cybela Kuto: Analysis *Boota: Pet Mole/Massive Spiral Source Category:Teams Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Successful Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Anti-Nihilists